


Same Time, Next Week

by bluetoothtoaster



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoothtoaster/pseuds/bluetoothtoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of the Voyager crew, a regular coffee date, and all the challenges the Alpha Quadrant brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own none of the original material.
> 
> As you may know, I don't consult Memory Alpha half as much as I should, I have not finished TNG, the TNG movies, or the final episode of Enterprise. I also disagree with some aspects of the canon. If something doesn't seem to jive with the canon, you can stop reading or just roll with it.

Once he'd sent the comm, there was no taking it back. He hoped it wasn't out of place to ask his former commanding officer to coffee, but he was desperate to see a familiar face. Not that he hadn't seen his parents that morning, and the same officers at drydock that had been there when he started two weeks ago. But they still sometimes felt disconnected, and he needed to see at least one of the faces that had been constants in his life for seven years.

It took two hours for her to respond, but she did, and that is how he ended up in line at the coffee shop at fifteen hundred on a Wednesday afternoon, with an unexpectedly quiet companion.

Tom had always been the chatty one in the senior staff, but the captain had a charismatic streak that made everyone more comfortable in her presence. Now, however, she was withdrawn and listless. He realized he hadn't seen her in over two months, not since the ball that marked the end of the debriefing. As he thought about it, he realized she'd kept herself out of the center of attention that day,instead opting for taking care of Miral and Naomi, so their parents could enjoy themselves.

He ordered himself the most complex thing he could find on the menu-having real drinks prepared by a real barista was something he would never take for granted again. He ordered her a black coffee without even asking her what she wanted. She didn't contradict him, but he had the distinct feeling she would have accepted any drink at that point.

He chose the table, a booth by the window where they could feel the sunshine. Even that didn't seem to perk her up.

'Enjoying your leave?' he asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

'I've requested reassignment,' she said.

'Me too,' he said. 'Any news?'

'Admiral Page is waiting for clearance from my counselor.' On the surface, she seemed just as listless and uncaring as before, but Harry could see the mild annoyance under the surface. He wasn't sure she actually felt it, but at least it was there.

'I've been with landing ops at dry docks for two weeks now,' he said, sighing over his coffee. He blew over it to cool it, but then realized he'd ordered an iced drink. She didn't seem to notice. She also didn't ask him to continue, either.

He did anyway.

'It keeps me busy,' he said. 'Promised my mother I'd stay on planet for the next year, at the least.'

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

'Did Tom send you the newest pictures, yesterday? She's getting big already.'

She nodded, with a forced smile. 'Have you seen her recently?'

'No,' he sighed. 'They went to Gisar Seven to see B'Elanna's father and have been there for a few weeks. I think that's a good sign.'

She murmured in agreement.

'The Doctor is on Jupiter Station with Dr. Zimmerman,' he continued. He couldn't tell if this was new information for her or not. He also couldn't even tell if she cared. 

They lapsed into silence and coffee drinking again. Harry was regretting his choice of coffee, trying to place the fruity undertones. Maybe simplicity wasn't a bad thing.

'Congratulations on the promotion,' she added. It still seemed forced, like she had to work up the motivation to make small talk, something that had once seemed to come easy to her.

'Thank you,' he answered. 'For the congratulations. And for getting it through.'

'Is everything alright, Harry?' she asked. Again, he wasn't sure she cared, or if she was just on autopilot.

'I'm okay.'

There was silence.

'I guess I'm missing Voyager,' he relented. 'It's been two weeks since I've seen any of you, and it was driving me batty.'

'And since Tom is off-planet, you called me.'

'I haven't seen you since the debriefing.'

She indicated that was a reasonable explanation with a nod.

'Any word on Voyager?' he asked. 'She's still in dry dock, but nothing's moving, so I don't get to visit often.'

In reality, he'd spent many of his off-hours in the hangar. It was strange to see Voyager from the outside-he'd only seen the outer hull plating a handful of times before, and never from above. The silence surrounding the ship was unnerving, as she sat and waited for directions. He hadn't worked up the guts to go inside yet-although he had access, he wasn't sure he was ready to see her powered down and empty.

'They're talking a museum on the Presidio,' she said. 'It's not really a matter of urgency-I think Starfleet wants to give everyone a few months to breathe before we confront it.'

Somehow, Harry didn't think she was doing so well with the extra breathing room. He didn't cope easily with inactivity, but it was mostly his overbearing parents that drove him to take on a new assignment. Everyone knew it wasn't permanent and it wasn't up to his potential, but it was all he needed to ease his way back into this new normal. If he could.

'It's strange to see her empty,' he said. 'But I suspect it will be even more odd to see her full of strangers and school field trips.'

'I suspect you're right,' she said, once again indifferent. 

They both stared into their coffees. Hers was nearly empty-his was nearly full, but he'd lost his desire for it.

'Same time, next week?' he offered, when she had taken her last sip. He expected her to decline, but she nodded.


	2. Four

'Tom and B'Elanna are coming back to HQ,' he said, as they stood in line. 'Tom said Starfleet wanted them to work on the Flyer.'

She nodded.

'We're going out to dinner Friday night. You should come along.'

She didn't nod or shake her head.

'Just give me a little warning, so I can make reservations,' he said. 'Nothing too fancy, they'll be bringing Miral along.

She ordered a black coffee for herself and an expresso for him.

'Any word on your reassignment?' he asked, as they chose a table across the back wall. Not the back corner that was the favorite of dating couples, where no one else could witness what was happening in the booth, but not the window, where everyone on the street could peer into their business.

'Started on Monday,' she said, not seeming enthusiastic about it at all. 'I'm heading a team of science data specialists, trying to integrate everything we collected with Starfleet's data'

It was a good assignment for her, perhaps even perfect, but it did not seem to excite her.

'Did you get to choose the team?'

'There were already two working with what little data we'd managed to get back,' she said. 'I pulled in Sam Wildman and Barclay. Owen recommended a few others for me-I'll have a full team by next week.'

'How long do you think it'll take?

'At least a year.'

She still wasn't engaged in actual conversation, but perhaps the work would help. He was learning, after two more nearly silent coffee dates, to ask open-ended questions, instead of yes or no questions.

'How's Tuvok?'

'T'Pel said he is improving. He should be returning to duty soon.'

'With you?'

'He's a tactical officer, Harry,' she said, gently. 'I think they were talking Deep Space Seven.'

He nodded, not sure where to go from there. It was so strange to watch the people who he had seen everyday scatter so completely and quickly, leaving the two of them stuck in the same coffee shop on a San Francisco street corner every Wednesday afternoon.

'Your mother must be enjoying having you home,' she commented, quietly, a few minutes later.

'Too much, sometimes,' he sighed. 'No, it's good to be home, but-I feel like I'm being spoiled like a toddler. She hasn't done anything since we got back that didn't revolve around me.'

'Give her time.'

'I know,' he nodded. 

'It just feels so different,' she whispered, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand, staring out the window. 'To us, it feels like this world was on pause for seven years, but everyone here, they experienced those seven years.'

'I just can't believe we missed a _war_.'

'For better or worse,' she said, looking in concern at her empty coffee cup. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. Although he may feel distant from other officers because he lacked their experiences with the Dominion, he also was thankful that he lacked those experiences.

'Same time, next week?' she offered, and he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I'm not one for long chapters. Hope you like little snippets!


	3. Eleven

'Tom talked me into taking her for the afternoon, they had a last-minute meeting' he explained. 'I didn't think you'd mind a companion.'

The captain nearly cooed as she brushed a wisp of hair out of Miral's face. Miral's tiny fingers curled and uncurled, but her eyes stayed closed. He envied her napping ability.

'I'll grab the coffees, you get the little one settled in,' she said, not taking her eyes off Miral's peaceful face while she gestured to the tables.

She came back with her own black coffee, and a cappuccino for him. She still didn't take her eyes off the baby balanced on Harry's lap. He was afraid to put her down in her carrier in the fear that she would wake up.

'They asked after you, by the way,' he said. 'You should join us on Friday, we're doing dinner again.'

She looked hesitant.

'Please? They'd like to see you. The Andorian restaurant right next to headquarters, at nineteen hundred,' he added, as imperatively as he could.

'Is that an order, _Lieutenant_?'

He frowned at her, and she responded with an aggrieved sigh, which he interpreted as agreement.

'Speaking of rank, when's your promotion coming through?' he asked.

'I refused it,' she said simply, catching him by surprise. 'I can't take it until I'm ready to,' she caught his questioning look. 'There's a big difference between the leap from Ensign to Lieutenant and the move from Captain to Admiral.'

'But they offered it,' he protested. 'Obviously, HQ thinks-'

'HQ thinks it would be good public relations,' she said cynically. 'Have you accepted any interview requests? I seem to get a dozen every hour, from every corner-news agencies, authors, holonews-'

'I get about a dozen a day,' he said. 'Haven't responded to any of them. I don't know if anyone's accepted them, I have tried to stay away from the news.'

She nodded. 'Dry dock treating her well?'

'Still untouched, as far as I can tell,' he said. 'Any news from your end?' She shook her head. 'They have to do something,' he continued, in frustration. 'They can't just let a ship sit forever, especially with the 'Fleet in the shape it's in. Voyager is one of the last Intrepid-class ships.'

'You want them to send her out again?' she said, questioningly. It was a question he had considered at length, and apparently, she had too. 'It wouldn't be the same, you know. It couldn't be. We have to adjust to this Quadrant, sooner or later. Bringing Voyager out of mothballs-it wouldn't help. Not everyone would-or even should-come back.'

He had a feeling he knew exactly who she was referring to right then, and he could see the hurt in her eyes, even if she wouldn't mention it out loud. He wasn't about to open that can of worms-not right then. Besides, he'd only heard little snippets of information from B'Elanna, and didn't want to pass on gossip.

'I know,' he said. 'I just thought they should have kept us as a crew for a few months, doing short trips, give us a little more time to adjust.'

'A 'short trip' is what we went on seven years ago,' she pointed out. 'Are you regretting your promise to stay with your parents for the next year?' she added, perceptively.

'A little,' he admitted. 'Aren't you staying with your family too?'

'I've requested quarters in the Science Dormitories,' she said. 'Much shorter commute. Hopefully that will come through next week.'

'I didn't know they had quarters for senior officers in the Science Dorms,' he said. 'Aren't they meant for junior officers on temporary assignment?'

'They'll do,' she said. 'They're close to our offices. I didn't come back with much, and my family did a good job of cleaning everything out five years ago.'

'My parents haven't touched my bedroom since I left for the Academy, like some weird shrine. I had to do the cleaning out.'

'Were you a messy teenager?' she said, nearly disbelieving.

'No,' he said. 'I just can't wrap my head around the fact that possessions are no longer luxuries. Fresh air, home-cooked food, the freedom to go somewhere without asking permission-I still can't accept the fact that these are normal and not for the unpredictable shore leave and special occasions.'

She nodded in agreement, as Miral started to wake up and fuss in Harry's lap.

He lifted her higher against his chest, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

'Oh, poor girl,' the captain cooed. 'We've interrupted your nap.'

'It's okay,' Harry reassured. 'She's usually grumpy for a couple minutes, but calms down quickly.'

'You babysit often?'

'It keeps me busy,' he said, truthfully. The alternative was dealing with his overbearing mother, or staring at a docked and empty ship. One of those was unpleasant, and the other unhealthy. 'She _is_ a quarter Klingon.' She knew there was more to it than that, and raised her eyebrows. 'But she's already got Daddy and Uncle Harry wrapped around her little finger,' he admitted, as she continued to fuss.

The captain laughed, the first genuine laugh he'd seen out of her in months, but looked pleased with Harry's predicament.

'I'd expect nothing less of B'Elanna Torres' daughter.'


	4. Twenty Two

Having an assignment was treating her well, Harry decided. Although she still seemed listless and quiet at times, she had a bit more purpose in her step, and showed more life. She'd gradually begun wearing science blues again, and seemed more comfortable in them. He also suspected the renewed energy had something to do with the fact that he would occasionally beg off of babysitting duties when he knew she was free. Their conversations usually revolved around Miral and the other children in their lives.

'Sam's pregnant,' she announced. 'A boy, this time, so it will be quicker than Naomi,' she announced over her black coffee. Harry was back to a double sweet Vulcan mocha.

'How does Naomi feel about this?' he asked.

'I think she's excited,' she said. 'Another minion in the army of friends she's acquired.'

Harry couldn't imagine Naomi as a general or treating any of her friends as minions, but from what he'd seen and heard, Naomi had taken full advantage of having peers her own age and had charmed every one she met, just as she had once charmed the Voyager crew so thoroughly.

'Any news on the Pathfinder array?' he continued, thinking of the crew member that she'd charmed most thoroughly-and missed deeply. She shook her head sadly.

'We've found out why we lost the signal,' she said. 'A patch of subspace near the pulsar was damaged, and the signal can't get through. I've asked Barclay to see if we can find another route, but Starfleet doesn't consider it priority. I think we may have heard the last of Neelix.'

'He's with family,' Harry said, as though it was consolation. As much as Neelix reminded him of his mother at points-overbearing and coddling, he'd miss the easy smile of the Talaxian.

They both stared at their coffees, lost in their own thoughts.

'You're not the only one who misses Voyager,' she finally said. 'You should have seen Tuvok's letter this week.'

'He said that?' Harry started in disbelief.

'Not in so many words, but I have known Tuvok too long to not understand the subtext. Well, at least he'll be back in a few weeks.'

'Mm,' he agreed. 'I'm glad there's finally something going on in hangar three, even if I'm avoiding setting up my appointment. When's yours?'

'Nearly every day, already,' she said. 'I can't quite figure out if they're trying to create a Voyager museum or a museum to me, and it's getting tedious.'

'Are they consulting the whole senior staff?' he asked. All he knew was the three comms from the education team asking to consult him on their museum, which he'd pushed off. Maybe in a few weeks, he told them, his life was pretty hectic right then.

'Those that they can order to show up,' she said. 'That is, those who are still in Starfleet. The others- well, they were asked, but don't have to.'

She made it sound like there was a large group, but he knew that was just her way of avoiding speaking the two names that no one could bring themselves to say.

'I saw Chel and Ayala down there yesterday,' he added.

'They've got about a dozen other crew members to work with them too, and sent questionnaires to all members of crew, to be thorough,' she said. 'I can't fault them for that.'

'No, I suppose not. What does Naomi think?'

'She's looking forward to showing her friends where she used to live,' she said, with a smile that almost reached her eyes. He'd redirected the discussion back to Naomi, because he knew it would perk her up.

'Have you seen Icheb recently? How's he?'

'Academically, he's doing very well,' she said. He could sense there was something else, and stared at her expectantly. 'I don't think he's adjusting terribly well socially,' she added, a bite of worry in her face. 'He's not had many peers his own age, and when he has, it's been in somewhat strange or disturbing circumstances.'

'Academy cadets don't quite measure up to omnipotent beings from the Q continuum,' Harry added, and she shook her head with a chuckle.

'I think he'll settle in eventually,' she said, optimistically. 'It's still his first term there.'

'I have an appointment at the Academy next Wednesday,' he said. 'I'll try to meet up with him. Do you want me to invite him to coffee too?'

'Why not?' she said. 'I wouldn't mind seeing him again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update-I'm plugging away at this, don't worry.


	5. Twenty-Three

'Turns out Icheb has class on Wednesday afternoons,' Harry explained, when he showed up alone. 'But I did get a chance to see him.'

'And?'

'Academically, he's very dedicated,' he confirmed. 'But we had a discussion about integrating with the other cadets, and how that is just as important as getting perfect grades.'

'Good,' she said.

'I'm not sure he really got it, but I also got the feeling that the other cadets aren't helping. He is visibly part-Borg, after all.'

'You think that after the Dominion War, they'd forget about the Borg. They haven't posed a threat in a while,' she said, with a frown. 'One black coffee, one double sweet Vulcan mocha, please' she added, to the barista, who smiled, nodded, and started on the drinks.

'Did you know that there are fourteen Ferengi at the academy?' he added. 'That war changed a lot.'

'Think Ferenginar will join the Federation?' she asked, looking skeptical.

'Haven't really thought about it. I know there was a regime change since we left, but I can't imagine them changing this fast.'

'That's the feeling I get too,' she said, as their drinks emerged. Harry handed her the black coffee, and she inhaled the scent happily.

'Real coffee. I will never take it for granted again.'

'I think Tom feels the same way about pizza,' he joked, as they found a table.

'What were you doing at the academy anyway?' she asked.

'We're pulling some cadets in for training stints in drydock,' he explained. 'I was meeting with their advisors, just to make sure everything was okay.'

'Ah,' she said, understanding. 'Having cadets around is always interesting.'

'I hope so,' he said. 'I don't know how I'll be able to make it through the next few months without some crises caused by eager cadets.'

'Any thoughts on where you're going after that?' she asked, curiously.

'Not a clue,' he answered. 'Any ideas?'

'I'll ask around,' she said, with an encouraging smile. 'I'm sure there's at least a couple captains who need a good, experienced Ops officer. That is, if you're ready to leave your mother.'

'I'll have to sneak out in the dead of night,' he said, and they shared a chuckle.

'Has the museum team managed to pin you down?' she asked, more seriously.

'Yes,' he sighed. 'My walk-through is Friday.'

'Ready for it?' she prodded.

'Not remotely,' he conceded. 'It'll be weird seeing her so empty.'

'It is,' she confirmed. 'But it's a step,' she said, though she didn't seem entirely convinced by her own encouragement. 'You'll get through this. We'll move on.'

'Eventually,' he grumbled, skeptically.

She murmured in agreement, then stared into her coffee. He took the silence as a chance to work up the courage to start his next conversation topic.

'Icheb's not the only one I saw at the academy,' he started, and she looked up at him. 'I didn't know Chakotay was teaching anthropology.'

She opened her mouth for a second, then her eyes shot back to her coffee. 'I thought he didn't take it,' she whispered at her mug. 

'I didn't think he'd stay in Starfleet,' Harry said. 'You haven't spoken to him?'

'No,' she said, still not looking back at Harry. 'But apparently you haven't either,' she pointed out.

'He left rather abruptly after the debriefing,' he said, not daring to mention who he left with. 'He hasn't reached out to anyone I know of-not even B'Elanna. Didn't even seem entirely comfortable talking to me when I saw him.'

She murmured in agreement, but didn't seem eager to continue the thread of the conversation. He filed it away as something they should discuss when more time passed.


	6. Twenty-Six

'You're quiet,' she said, as they sat down. He shrugged. 'What's on your mind?'

'I got a comm from Libby this morning,' he said. She was actually the first person he told about it. He didn't dare tell his mother, and wasn't sure how to start that conversation with his two best friends, who he wouldn't see until the next day, when he took their daughter in the afternoon. The captain raised her eyebrows over his coffee.

'There's no good way to phrase this, but I thought she didn't wait for you.'

'She didn't,' he confirmed, not offended by her phrasing. He hadn't 'waited' for Libby either. 'She was dating a shopkeeper in Alaska, last I heard, but apparently that's over, and she wants to reconnect.'

'Do you?' she asked, perhaps sensing his hesitation. 'What did you tell her?'

'I haven't responded yet. I'm not sure what there is to say. We've both changed since we last saw each other-we were happy together, but I'm not sure if we should try again, and risk learning a more painful truth, or move forward separately, which I've come to terms with, more or less.'

'You can't pick it up where you left off,' she said simply. 'It could be the case that neither of you want the same kind of relationship-'

'-the Delta Quadrant seems to have cured me of that,' he grumbled.

'But you could still talk to her. You owe her a reply, at the very least,' she insisted, sternly. 'You're allowed to think about it, but don't keep her waiting over twenty-four hours. Even if you decide to say no.'

'I know,' he admitted. 'I'm just having trouble coming up with the right words right now.'

'You will,' she said, with a reassuring smile.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Especially not pushing me in either direction. Mom would be designing the wedding invitations already,' he said.

'While I strongly believe you are worthy of companionship, it is not my business to pry, push, or pressure,' she reassured him. 'Your mother, however, has the evolutionary need to see her son safe and happy and continuing her bloodline,' she said, lightly.

'Whatever you do, do not mention children to her,' he said, with a chuckle.

'You would make a good father,' she insisted. 'You're not interested in it?'

'Not right now. Maybe in the future, but I think I like being an uncle better. I get to spoil her, spend time with her, but I still can hand her back to Mom and Dad and get a full night's sleep.'

'I can't fault that reasoning,' she said, with an easy smile.


	7. Thirty Two

  
'So what do you think? The _Stromgaard_?' he had to add when he was met with a blank stare. 'You're in the science department-heck, you're living in the science dorms, you haven't heard anything?'

She shook her head.

'It's a Federation science vessel, not Starfleet jurisdiction, so maybe that's why you haven't heard of it, but I figured it would have at least filtered to you.'

'What's the mission?' she asked, not at all perturbed to be lacking the information that Harry had heard buzzing around him for three days now.

'One way trip,' he said. 'The Delta Quadrant. Scientific exploration and the establishment of a communications network.'

'Perhaps we may yet speak to Neelix again,' she said, hopefully. 'It must be a challenge recruiting good crew.'

'They haven't released the roster yet,' he said. 'But rumor has it that Seven has signed up.'

Her eyebrows shot up over the lip of her coffee mug, but he couldn't quite read the expression on her face. It was the first time he'd mentioned Seven to her since their return.

'I suppose-I did teach her to make her own decisions. I can see why she'd be interested in the mission. I don't understand how he could take it though.'

Harry thought he knew who she was talking about, but needed confirmation from her. 'Who?'

'Chakotay,' she said simply. 'I just don't see how this mission would fit with his interests and skill set.'

He shook his head with a sigh. 'Once I'd mentioned to B'Elanna that he was teaching at the Academy, she tracked him down and dragged a lot out of him,' he said. 'That-' he waved his hands in vague motions to indicate that it was mystifying to him. 'Whatever that was- lasted about a month, and I'm not surprised.'

She was, though.

'She chose him by process of elimination,' he continued. 'He was just the best available option to her at that point in time. Once she was back on Earth, she had a lot more options to explore. I'm not even sure it would have lasted in the Delta Quadrant.'

'But the Admiral said-'

'Did it never occur to you that Admiral Janeway was uniquely qualified to know the exact lie needed to manipulate you to her goals?' he snapped, with more of a bite in his voice than he had intended.

Both of them were surprised by his outburst. As a new officer, Harry had never dared question his captain. Gradually, as he gained confidence in himself and started to accept the captain as a fellow officer, he'd spoken up more. Now, their weekly coffee dates had turned her into a friend, and apparently, that had broken down even more barriers.

'Why would she?' she asked him.

'Her goal of coming back was to get Voyager home. Your first priority was to keep Voyager safe. How could she convince you to change that goal? By telling you the ship wasn't as safe as you thought, that it was worth the risk. How could she make this hit the hardest, give you the most incentive to take the risk? By using your protege and your best friends. One wouldn't be safe, another wouldn't be happy, and the third wouldn't be healthy. She knew that, with that, you'd be willing to take the risk and change the course of history.'

'But if that weren't the case, why would she want to come back and change history?'

'Perhaps she didn't want to spend another fifteen years alone. Perhaps, she knows of something happening in the Alpha Quadrant, in those fifteen years, that she thinks we can prevent. Maybe she was trying to prevent a Borg attack on earth. Maybe she was doing all of it for Tuvok.'

'Why couch it in trying to rescue Voyager?'

'Maybe she had learned a little respect for the Temporal Prime Directive. If she lied, she wasn't technically telling you about your future.'

'She wasn't lying about Tuvok,' she said. 'And I hardly think coming back for us was a show of respect for the Temporal Prime Directive.

'No,' Harry admitted. 'But what if one of us questioned her veracity? She needed one truth that could be confirmed-Tuvok. And you know Tuvok would be the first to say 'the needs of the many'. You couldn't risk the entire crew for him. You needed more incentive.'

She still looked skeptical.

'Okay, maybe this was all just idle speculation on my part,' he conceded. 'But one thing does hold true: the only thing from her timeline that matters is that she got us home. This is our timeline, not hers. We decide what's next for us.'

'And what's that?' she prompted. He knew he'd already started digging his hole, and had a feeling she was prodding him to see how deep he could dig it. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided he was also curious how deep he could get himself.

'That you should talk to Chakotay. I can get his comm off of B'Elanna. I know where his office is-'

'Harry-' she decided to stop him there, but he plowed through.

'I spent seven years watching you two on the bridge!' he protested. 'Don't try to deny that you care about him. You do, and it hurts that you haven't seen him since the debriefing.'

'Lieutenant,' she said firmly. 'I think you are very close to crossing a line.' He recognized the look on her face, though, it was the same one that his mother usually followed with _I love you but I don't know why because right now you're driving me crazy._

He threw his hands up in surrender. 'Just a thought.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I sometimes play fast and loose with the canon. I have been sitting on this chapter for a very long time because I was planning on rewatching Endgame to verify some of the events, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to do that and figured I should continue anyway.


	8. Thirty-Four

Harry could tell from the second she entered that she was in good spirits and flashed him a smile.

'I'll go find us a table,' she said, not needing to bother to give him her coffee order. That was one thing that would never change-black coffee. His own drink preferences were scattered, and he considered the menu, though his eyes flickered to the table Captain Janeway had found near the window. As he looked, she checked her comm and smiled at it briefly. When he made it to the table, with a black coffee and a raktajino, she was forcing herself to assume a more serious face.

'I have a bone to pick with you,' she started. He raised his eyebrows over his mug, obscuring his own smirk by taking a drink. 'You and Tom- you set us up,' she said, still trying to assume an authoritative expression. 'That wasn't just a small dinner party on Saturday night, that was an underhanded attempt to get Chakotay and I to speak to each other.'

'Was it that obvious?' he said, mirroring her attempt at gravity.

She relaxed and gave him her best affectionate but patronizing smile.

'Did it at least work?' he prodded, undeterred, now letting his own grin slip through. She responded an exasperated sigh over the rim of her coffee mug.

'We - talked,' she said, pausing between the words. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. The way she said it hinted that there was a lot more to it than that. 'And that's all you need to know,' she added.

'You know,' he started. She at least deserved an explanation for the ambush. 'We saw the preliminary anniversary events and realized that it would be fairly awkward for the senior staff if the captain and first officer weren't talking to each other.'

'Fair point,' she conceded. 'I haven't looked over the schedule for the week, what've they got on the docket?'

Harry took out his own padd and pulled it up to hand to her. 'Ceremonies, dinners, speeches, ribbon-cutting for the museum. Pomp, circumstance, and dress uniforms.'

'It'll be good to catch up with everyone, at least.' she countered, handing it back. 'So they're nearly done with her at dry dock?'

'They'll be moving her out at the end of the week.' He hadn't decided how he should feel about that. He still missed living on Voyager, the cool hallways, the familiar faces, the steady, comforting vibrations of the engines surrounding him. However, he still knew his habit of spending much of his free time staring at the hull, contemplating every what-if in his life, was crossing over the border to being unhealthy.

'And you?' she asked. 'You said you'd spend a year on Earth. And then?'

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'Haven't seen a very compelling position pop up quite yet. Not sure I'm ready for it.'

'Of course you are,' she said earnestly, leaning forward.

'I've only been in Starfleet for less than a year-' he started, and put up a hand to stop her interruption. 'No, I was on _Voyager_ ,' he said. 'I know it was a Starfleet vessel, I know we mostly operated under 'fleet policies, but it wasn't Starfleet. It wasn't the giant, bureacratic, political entity that Starfleet is-the millions of crew and officers serving on thousands of planets and starships and stations-that, I'm still getting used to.'

She once again conceded that he had a point with a tilt of her head.

'So, once I've found my feet and something that interests me, then I'll move on,' he promised. 'What about you? How's your project going?'

'We've got about a year left, but it's going smoothly. We've got eight years of data from nineteen different types of sensors to integrate with everything else Starfleet has ever collected, find any anomalies, recommend future research. I've definitely found enough to keep me busy for the rest of my career if I decide to go into research.'

'You don't want to get another ship?'

'Like you, I haven't decided.'


	9. Forty Three

'It's nearly fifteen hundred,' Harry murmured as he passed Captain Janeway, who was chatting with an admiral he didn't recognize. He could see the tense muscle in her jaw and guessed that she was feeling similarly to him. He didn't have to say any more for her to understand his meaning, and she started extricating herself from the conversation as he slipped out a back door and leaned against a wall in the quieter hallway. 

Five minutes later, she caught up with him in line at the usual coffee shop, inhaling deeply. Harry could just about see the smell of coffee relaxing the lines on her face. 'Thanks for suggesting we do this anyway,' she sighed gratefully. 'Don't get me wrong-it's good to see everyone, but-'

'It's been a bit overwhelming,' he agreed. It was only slightly after lunch, but he was ready to go back to his parent's place and take a nap. It wasn't that the day of tours and interviews hadn't been physically taxing-but emotionally, it was a lot to digest. 'Especially under the eye of the press and the admiralty.'

She nodded in agreement as they reached the front of the line and placed their orders. She waited until they were settled down in a booth wedged in a back corner, far from prying eyes, before she restarted their conversation.

'What did you, honestly, think of the museum this morning?'

Harry let out a long exhale and leaned back in his seat, not sure he'd be able to find the words. She nodded in agreement.

'I'm not planning on going back any time soon,' he finally said. 'It feels different.'

She scratched her mug with a finger while she searched for her own words to describe the morning they'd had.

'Voyager became part of us,' she finally said, staring into the depths of her coffee. 'The ship became part of the crew, and a shared, intimate experience that only a hundred or so people in this entire universe understand. Opening it up-it feels like I've laid bare a part of my soul that I am still coming to terms with.'

He mused at how succinctly she put his own feelings into words.

'I didn't expect that,' he admitted. 'I didn't expect the tour to be as emotional-upsetting, really-as it was. I guess the best thing for me to do is to leave Voyager be. Figuring everything out will probably be easier without the reminder that everyone is clamoring to visit a very scrubbed, polished, and sanitized version of that part of my life,' he added.

'It is sanitized, isn't it? Chakotay said something about there being barely any mention of the Maquis.'

Harry nodded in fervent agreement. 'The Maquis were how we ended up out there in the first place, how can they erase that so quickly?'

'The Maquis gave us a talented pilot, a brilliant engineer, and a first officer-' she paused, but decided against defining Chakotay at that point in time. 'Never mind the fact that they gave me Tuvok back!'

'Chel did a decent apple pie too,' Harry added, intending it to be lighthearted, but it instead reminded them both of someone conspicuously absent from the anniversary celebrations. They'd had a few weeks without him prior to their return, but the crew had never been quite the same without Neelix.

'Sorry,' he muttered after a few seconds, but she waved it off. Still, they descended into an exhausted silence.

'How long do you think we have?' she finally asked, a streak of desperation in her voice.

'I think we've got a decent forty seven minutes until someone comms us,' he guessed. 'But then we'll only have thirty two minutes until someone gets worried and they send out the search parties.' He smirked at her, a valiant attempt to lift the mood. He was glad to see her smile in return.

'Well, I intend to take full advantage of that hour and nineteen minutes by staying put.'

'Me too,' he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story is still going. I have a few chapters after this that just need scrubbing up. Maybe the next one will come sooner.


	10. Sixty-Five

'I've heard a lot of rumors flying around yesterday and today, Captain.' he started, as she joined him in line.

'Wait until we're sitting down,' she responded, a bit testy. He didn't blame her-he was sure that whatever shred of the stories he'd be hearing were true, she was potentially in a sticky situation. He didn't believe a good half of the speculation, but the fact that there was even room for speculation was a bit troubling. 'You can call me Kathryn, you know' she added in the silence that followed. 'I think we've made it past that point.'

'I'm not sure that's ever going to happen,' he laughed. Everyone had become close on Voyager, but in the year that followed, Harry had become a close friend with his former captain, but there was still something that gave him pause. 'You'll always be my captain.'

She sighed in disappointment, but didn't get a chance to respond, as they were next in line to place their orders.

'Alright,' she started, once they sat down. 'What have you heard?'

'A lot of stuff I don't believe,' Harry answered. 'Many things I don't want to believe. Is Chakotay really out of Starfleet?'

'It's technically all classified,' she said. 'I really should not tell you all the details, but it's not like it's Federation-Security-is-at-stake classified, it's more like Starfleet doesn't want to put a dent in their newest PR toy.'

'I can't believe that the rumors floating around are a good thing,' Harry asked. She shrugged. 'And the fact that you were involved is a bit confusing.'

'I hammered out a political deal,' she said. 'Once the rumors die down, everything will be fine.'

'Can we start at the beginning?' Harry asked. 'How did we get here?'

'You mean back with the treaty with the Cardassians?'

'This was about the Maquis?' he asked in disbelief. 'Icheb thought it had something to do with a dispute with a cadet over an exam, my cadets were talking about a sex scandal, which I find hard to believe.' He instantly wished he hadn't said that to her, but she took it in stride.

'Not directly about the Maquis, no,' she said smoothly, returning to his question. 'Though, as you know, it was a big factor, controversy, even, when we returned. I called in a lot of favors, played a lot of politics, and pulled every string I could find to get Starfleet to accept Chakotay back into the fold, reinstate his rank, and get him that position at the Academy.'

'That was you? I thought Starfleet was just being forgiving, maybe counting the trip as time served.' What he didn't mention was that he didn't think that they had been talking when they returned, and he didn't understand why she would have pulled those strings for him.

'I am forgiving Harry,' she said, as though she could almost reading his mind, with a wistful grin. 'Starfleet is not. He has a criminal record. He was still facing a lot of resentment in the Academy and the admiralty. Anyway, one of his cadet's wasn't happy with a mark, escalated it, and the faculty board wanted to hold a hearing.'

Harry let out low whistle.

'I convinced him-and the admiralty-that the best course of action would be for him to resign, with his rank, and for them to classify the whole incident to save them getting some negative PR regarding the shiny new jewel on the Presidio. The official statement is that he resigned for personal reasons. He's already taken a ship doing freight runs to the Trappist system, and it will probably all have blown over by the time he returns.'

'Let's hope so,' Harry said, raising his mug. She raised hers in agreement.

'I'm not really that surprised,' she mused. 'He's never been moderate in his political views, and not particularly afraid of providing feedback up the ladder. It's something I usually appreciated-and needed- at times, but was not always appreciated from those who never looked past his history with the Maquis. The job on the freight runs is temporary, just until this all blows over. I've only got a few months left on my assignment anyway.'

Harry tried not to register any surprise at her offhand comment, as she was usually coy about the nature of her relationship with her former first officer. He couldn't help reading into it, but didn't want to bring it up, on the small chance that's not what she meant.

'So,' she changed the subject abruptly. 'How are your cadets?'

'Besides exercising overactive imaginations, they are showing real improvement. They're making it interesting enough.'

'You have to start thinking ahead, Harry,' she needled him. 'You can do better than landing ops.'

'I know,' he shrugged. 'I'm not at that point quite yet. Give me a few more months.'

'Alright, but you'll find a new one by the time I do, yeah?'

'Sure,' he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an update less than eight months after the last one! Thanks for all the comments, guys, it really keeps me motived to get these polished up and published in a more timely fashion.


	11. Seventy Four

Everything seemed normal until they reached the counter, and she ordered a chamomile and lavender tea instead of black coffee. Surprised and thrown off, Harry stumbled over his words and ended up ordering a black coffee.

'Not your usual choice,' she commented, as they collected them from the barista.

'You're the one to talk,' he shot back quickly.

'A bit of an upset stomach, that's all,' she answered, dismissively. He creased his eyebrows in concern and studied her.

'Mint or ginger is usually better for nausea,' he said. 'Or you could go to the doctor,' he added pointedly when they sat down.

'Jupiter station is a two hour trip from here,' she responded. 'I'll go Friday if I need to.'

'Good,' he responded, and she gave a wistful chuckle. 'I know, I'm not your mother.'

'No, but I do appreciate your concern,' she said, without a trace of sarcasm. 'And I noticed you didn't point out that there are doctors across the street at Starfleet Medical.'

'I made the trip to get my physical done with the Doc,' Harry answered. 'I'm in absolutely no position to comment on that.'

'Chakotay tried to point that out, but I did have access to his records and know that he did the same thing a few months ago,' she laughed.

'Is he back again?'

'Friday,' she answered. 'His new gig is running freight to Starbase Twelve-one week trips, then a week at home.'

'That's not too bad,' he shrugged. She also shrugged, seemingly not thrilled that he wasn't there, but not broadcasting her disappointment too openly. The rumor around Starfleet was that they were living together, but Harry hadn't asked.

'I heard you turned down an assignment yesterday,' she changed the subject abruptly, her voice tinged in disappointment. 'I nearly called you this morning when I heard, but thought it would be better to talk this over face to face.'

'Of course I turned it down,' he said. 'Did you hear what I'd be designing?'

She shook her head, but the disapproval still radiated from her.

'Navigation systems for the _Stromgaard_ ,' he responded. 'I was't even their first choice; they came to me when B'Elanna turned them down.'

'But you'd be great at that,' she protested, much to his surprise.

'I'm not working on the _Stromgaard_ ,' he insisted, forcefully. He and B'Elanna were on the same page, and he was very curious that the captain, of all people, didn't understand his objections.

'I'm not thrilled Seven is going, but I'm not about to stand in her way.'

Harry shook his head vigorously as he put his thoughts together.

'Actually, Seven is the only crew member I'd be comfortable with sending,' he clarified. 'Look, there's a lot of things I miss about Voyager-there are still some nights here and there I wish we were still in the Admiral's twenty three year trip home timeline. But I'm making a concerted effort not to look back with the rose-colored glasses of nostalgia, something Starfleet is failing at right now. The good days were outnumbered by the bad ones. I'm not sure I ever got a full night's sleep when we were out there. Sure, we saw some cool things, did some extraordinary work, became an incredible team, but we also were in survival mode 24/7 for the entire time. We were living every single day on a knife edge, knowing that was the day we could die, and knowing that we could be thinking that for another seventy years. We were constantly working to keep ourselves from the breaking point but were always a just barely a hair away.'

'Seven knows what it's like out there. The rest of the crew don't. And that feeling, what we went through out there-I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Would you?'

She stared at her coffee, quiet as she mulled his words. He didn't push, and let them sit in silence for a bit.

'I don't think we can stop them now,' she sighed, sounding defeated.

'No,' he relented, with a heavy sigh of his own. 'But I couldn't live with myself if I did get involved. This is one project I can't touch.'

'The Admiral understood?''

'I think so,' Harry answered, with another shrug. 'He seemed more annoyed at B'Elanna's reluctance than my own.'

'I'm not surprised. You're a model Starfleet Officer who utilizes his own experiences in a thoughtful and reflective manner. He probably feels that she would be more eager to erase her past and acquiesce to all of Starfleet's commands and wishes for her.'

'Then they don't know B'Elanna Torres one bit,' Harry said, finally smirking and receiving an answering smile from Captain Janeway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the world's most erratic updater, but thanks to those who are sticking with me.


	12. Seventy Five

'I thought you said you'd go to the doctor,' Harry scolded, as the captain sat down while taking a drink of mint tea. She raised her eyebrows but wasn't upset.

'I did,' she answered. 'Doctor's orders.'

Harry frowned, trying to work out what would compel her to give up black coffee as her staple. Most of them were not encouraging scenarios, although, to be honest, Harry could see her disobeying the doctor's orders, even if it were going to harm her own health. _Her own health_. He had to make a conscious effort to keep his mouth closed.

'Alright,' she started. 'We made a pact. I agree with your decision not to take the _Stromgaard_ job, but I only have a few weeks left before my job here is done. What's your new assignment going to be?'

'Ops and Engineering Chief on a Harper Class came across my desk this morning, doing daily runs from Luna Base to Jupiter Station,' he started, and she made a noise of incredulous disgust. He acknowledged his agreement with a nod.

'You can do better than a Hopper,' she scoffed. 'You'd have, what, one security crewman under you? Crew of six?'

'Admiral Aneng has been implying that he may have a transporter chief slot opening up on a Galaxy Class soon, but I don't have the offer.' She shook her head vociferously, but had just taken a drink of her tea, so he waited for her to swallow.

'You can do better than being a transporter chief,' she retorted when she could. 'You're an Ops chief, you've already more than proven yourself on that!'

He shrugged, a bit flushed and unsure how to respond, feeling undeserving of such indignation on his behalf.

'So you're definitely looking for another ship?' she asked after a couple seconds silence, looking a bit put out by this.

'No,' he acquiesced. 'I'd stay put in the right place, for the right position . Do you have something in mind?'

She seemed to hesitate prior to responding, as though she was not sure she should be doing what she was about to do. 'Outpost,' she finally answered. 'Kilto system, near Canari.'

Harry let out a long breath. 'That's a long trip. What's the size?'

'Currently, twenty eight Starfleet personnel in the outpost, plus three civilians. The 'Fleet contingent should be expanding to forty by the end of the year. The town itself has about 85 residents right now, but the five-year plan is to have about five hundred settlers down there.'

'Is it a chief's position?'

'Of course, I wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't. The current outpost commander will be leaving with his security and ops Chiefs in about two months-they were just on assignment for six months to establish the outpost and settle the first wave.'

'You did your homework on this one for me,' he commented, surprised at the details she was providing, especially because she had initially hesitated bringing it up to him. 'Have they chosen a new commander?'

'I put in the formal request this morning, but that was, as the name suggests, just a formality. I expect it to come through by tomorrow.'

Harry had made the poor decision to take a sip of coffee right after he finished, and choked on it. She raised her eyebrows and waited out the coughing fit. 'You?!' he sputtered. 'You thought I wasn't fit for a Hopper-and you want to take a command of twenty eight?!'

'Yes,' she stated simply. 'Although I am flattered by your reaction. Chakotay's was similar. He said something about me deserving the Enterprise.'

_Chakotay_. Harry's eyes fell on her mug of tea just as she said his name, and the puzzle pieces fell into place. The tea, the quieter command-it made sense. However, he couldn't help but feel concern about how planned this was and how ready she was to take a step back in her career, which was due to accelerate, quickly. Had she pulled the brakes willingly?

'Is it really what you want?' Harry asked in concern. She seemed a bit surprised by his question. He supposed that she wouldn't have put in the request before thinking it over and deciding she wanted it, but she did have a record of attempting to sacrifice herself for the benefit of others. He still regarded her with respect, as one would a role model and mentor, but these coffee dates were a two way exchange-he owed her friendship, even if that sometimes was in the form of tough love.

'Yes,' she said, after a pause. 'There's an anomalous pulsar in the outer belt, I will have a chance to study that. And-' she seemed about ready to add something on, but decided against it. 'I think it's what I would like right now.'

'Alright,' he acquiesced. 'I'm in, on one condition.'

'I'm all ears,' she said, raising her tea to her lips.

'That I be included in the babysitting roster.' It was her chance to choke on her drink.

'I told Doc to-' she attempted, in a pause in her coughing fit.

Harry shook his head quickly, holding his hands up in defense, but unable to stop the wide smile. 'Don't go blaming him,' he assured her. 'That was actually a guess on my part. It was the only thing I could think of that would cause you to not order coffee and request a quieter command.'

She smirked and shook her head. 'You got the nail on the head,' she said.

'I have to ask, as a friend,' he continued, trying to appear serious despite the grin threatening to crack his face. 'Does Chakotay know? Is he-'

'Yes, and yes, he's coming with me,' she reassured him quickly, her own smile growing wider. 'Us, I suppose. Once my assignment is finalized, I'll put in my request for you.'


	13. Eighty Two

Harry's reminder dinged on his padd at 14:55 on Wednesday, but he just paused, sighed, and turned it off. He considered deleting the alert, but he didn't like the idea of that. It was the first Wednesday in over a year he wasn't going to be in the same coffee shop sharing his thoughts with his former-and future-commanding officer. He hadn't asked if they'd pick up again when they had both made it to Kilto.

He turned himself back to the manual he was reading-he still felt behind on updates to Starfleet protocols since they docked on earth, and sometimes felt he always would. No one else ever mentioned feeling behind, or as inadequate as Harry was feeling. His meetings on Wednesdays had been one of the only places he'd been voicing his doubts and fears as he found his feet again.

To his surprise, he was quickly distracted from his manual by his comm system signaling an incoming call. He smiled as he read the name and saw who it was.

'Captain,' he answered cheerfully, as her face flickered into existence on the screen, a mug to her lips-no doubt filled with tea. 'How's the trip going so far?'

'Odd,' she answered. He puzzled over her answer as he sat down. 'Well, it's always odd to be a passenger on a ship instead of crew, but I've only been on one ship in the last eight years.'

'Oh,' he sighed, realizing that, despite the adventurous streak they both had, neither had left the solar system in over a year.

'No coffee?' she asked.

'I wasn't sure we'd be-'

'Of course we'll be continuing,' she said matter-of-factly. 'As long as we are in comm range, we'll talk every Wednesday at fifteen hundred. Maybe it doesn't always have to factor in a beverage of choice, but I've come to enjoy these talks.'

Harry tried to contain a wide smile and keep it to a satisfied grin, but he wasn't sure he'd succeeded. He had no idea how much relief he'd feel to hear that.

'Then I see no reason not to continue this indefinitely.'

'So,' she continued. 'How's earth?'

'The cadets still have three more weeks,' he said, 'So I'll be sticking around until that's all squared away, and then I'll be on my way.'

'Have you told your mother yet?' she inquired, pointedly. Harry sighed and looked away, biting his lip. His smile had faded quickly.

'This week,' he promised. 'I'll take my parents out to dinner this weekend and tell them. Maybe if we're in public my mother won't make a scene.'

'She's your mother, Harry, be nice about it. She'll react with the amount of emotion that she feels is necessary.'

'I'll still be in comm range,' he grumbled.

'We were eight years ago,' she reminded him, in her trademark gently patronizing manner. 'And then we weren't.'

He rolled his eyes with a grieved sigh.

'Don't you roll your eyes at me,' she teased.

'Of course not, Mom,' he teased right back.

'Now, don't tell her you said _that_ ,' she scolded, her smile reaching her twinkling eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the world's most erratic updater returns... don't worry, I plan on finishing this story. Eventually.
> 
> Also disclaimer: I've had most of this planned out for like 2 years. I don't think the Disco canon will have a strong impact on this story, but here's your disclaimer in case it does.


	14. Eighty Seven

Harry stood anxiously by the bay door as the shuttle finished their docking procedures, watching the ticking chronometer as it got closer to 1500.

'Alright,' Commander Igwe said, walking in. 'I don't know why you're so anxious to get to this corner of nowhere, but I'm letting you off.' He opened the bay doors, revealing a red dirt expanse as far as the eye could see. 'Enjoy,' he added, almost sarcastically, as Harry gave him a handshake and departed before they began to unload the cargo.

'Right on time,' the captain quipped with a grin as Harry stepped off. Unexpectedly, she approached him with her arms out, and they hugged. Decorum, he mused, seemed to be inversely proportional to the proximity of San Francisco. There was one other ops officer who immediately boarded to coordinate the unloading, but otherwise, Captain Janeway was the only one there to greet the ship.

'Finally,' Harry said, readjusting the bag on his back.

'Here, let me-' she offered, but he backed up a full step from his visibly pregnant superior officer. She still had a few months to go, but he was certain she should not be lifting his bags. 'Okay, fine,' she said. 'But don't tell me I can't walk you to your place,' she gestured up a dirt road, where a variety of standard Starfleet modular dwellings stood in various states of construction.

'Thanks,' he said, as they set off.

'How was the trip?' she asked, as they walked.

'Not bad. Never traveled on a cargo transport as a passenger, it's a bit lonely,' he said. 'Especially because they didn't fill the other passenger bunk. Five of us total, with three on duty at all times.'

'Well, Kilto's starting to pick up,' she answered, but he looked at her skeptically. They were the only ones on the dust road leading to the houses. 'A month ago, there were only four,' she explained. Now, there were about a dozen he could see, although not all of them looked lived in. 'The town is really on the other side of the outpost,' she explained, gesturing behind them to the landing site and the outpost beyond. 'We'll have two hundred by the end of the year, expecting another five hundred over the next five years. Federation isn't planning to make it too big. They are looking at the southern archipelago for another settlement in the next ten years though.'

There wasn't much for vegetation in the area. There were a few spindly looking shrubs dotting a few dirt yards, but otherwise, it was a barren looking area. He doubted there was much more to this planet than scientific discovery, but he also tried to tell himself that, if there was anything he'd learned on his first assignment, it was never to leap to conclusions and new planets always had surprises in store.

'Here you are,' the captain announced, as they reached a Type 2 Starfleet Standard dwelling, standard issue to outpost officers of the Lieutenant rank. He knew the floor plan already.

'Chakotay and I are over there,' she gestured, across the street and one house down. If he had to guess, Harry would have pegged it at a Type 3 family dwelling, but it was the only one on the street that didn't quite match Starfleet plans. 'Chakotay wanted to make some changes,' she said. 'He's very busy trying get everything ready.'

'I don't blame him,' Harry answered. 'Coffee?'

'My place,' she said. 'That's where the coffee maker is. You've only got a replicator in there right now.'

'You've already got a coffee maker installed?'

'Well, for guests, at the moment' she explained. 'And I figure we'll have our hands full soon enough, so I thought we might as well get a head start while we can.'

She opened the front door to show him in.

'You weren't kidding about Chakotay making some updates,' he said, evaluating the interior as they entered. 'He's been busy.'

Harry had always been perfectly satisfied with the sparse, minimalist design of Starfleet vessels and buildings, and Captain Janeway had never complained or made many changes to her quarters, but he was beginning to suspect that politics wasn't the only thing in Starfleet that Chakotay disapproved of. The walls had all been painted already, various shades of red, mostly, and the furniture that was there was an odd collection of wooden end tables, what he supposed was a pile of curtain rods, and an ornate antique headboard leaning against the wall.

'Just leave your bags here,' she said, closing the door behind him. 'I'll start on the coffee.'

He followed her to the eating area, which seemed less chaotic than the living area. Perhaps she was doing the decorating in there-although he knew that cooking wasn't her talent. Or perhaps they'd already finished unpacking and settling in there. He wasn't sure how to ask.

'Is Chakotay out?'

'You came with a fairly large shipment of cargo, which will make it down to the town supply. Most people in town help with the unloading at the store-many hands make light work-but they've exiled me for some reason.'

'You know why,' Harry scolded gently, and she smiled. 'So, when should I be reporting for duty?' 

'I put you on for 0700 Friday,' she said. 'Give you some time to settle in and make some updates to your place.'

'Sure,' Harry said slowly after a second, glancing towards the two duffel bags he'd carried with him. 'I brought lots of furniture and home decor that I need to set up.' 

'Kilto's not on Starfleet Standard Time. At least get some sleep and get on our time zone, then.' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you are still going to be with me when I finish writing this in, what, ten years? Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
